


I died, in your arms tonight

by 3_14applepie314



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Not Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: The swans have revenge. Oliver can't deal.
Relationships: Randy & Oliver, Randy/Oliver, if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I died, in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Second work for Dialtown! Title from ' Arms Tonite ' by Mother Mother . Not beta read, if theres any mistakes please tell me!

Randy stumbled, hand pressed to the growing red spot on his shirt. It was near his side, near the middle of his ribs. He was pressed to the wall of an alleyway, the cold graffitied brick wall being a city comfort in the midst of his pain. He felt the blood on his hands and body, sticking to his clothes like sap. It was gross, really, but he couldn’t let his mind dwell on the fact that he was, quite literally, **_bleeding out._ ** It didn’t hurt much, due to the fact he was **_in shock,_ ** but damn reality was rushing at him fast. He managed to get near his apartment building before he took a look at the wound. He raised part of his shirt up, glaring at the bullethole. He dropped it quick, though, seeing the pure amount of blood and just **how gross** it was. Randy wheezed and sat down, not hearing the footsteps that came closer and closer. He curled up in a ball, not caring as his jeans became bloody from his stained shirt. He sat there, feeling the warmth drain from him.

“ Randy? “ Came the shaken voice of a familiar friend, Oliver. He crouched down to Randy’s eye level fast, spotting the blood that stained the ground and his clothes. “ What- what the fuck happened to you? “ His voice was full of fear, uncertainty.

Randy spared a laugh as he fell into Oliver, the tan-headed phone catching him in his arms and sitting down. “ Shot by 3 swans in a trenchcoat- ahah.. I don’t think- “ Randy stopped himself, wrapping his bloodied arm around one of Oliver’s, squeezing it. “ I don’t think I’ll live much longer, Oli. “ He chuckled before coughing harshly, blood splattering on Oliver’s jeans.

“ Sorry for fuckin’ uuh- dying all over you, man- “ Randy’s growing colder, and Oliver hoists him to his chest.

“ Its fine, it’s- it’s fine, Randy, fuck- “ Oliver holds him close. He doesn’t know what to say, because what do you say when your best bud is **_dying in your fucking arms?_** “ uuh, wait for me, yeah? “ His free arm squeezes Randy tight, Blood from Randy’s wound mixing onto his shirt.

“ Haha, thats- thats pretty gay. “ Randy speaks, voice growing softer and weaker. “ But, yeah dude, I will. “ His body grows colder and colder, and Oliver grips him tighter and tighter. But it doesn’t stop Randy from growing limp, and his screen growing black one last time.

Oliver stays there, Randy’s cold body in his arms, for hours. It's when the rats and raccoons start nibbling at him late into the night, moon high in the sky rather than the sun when Randy left. He shakes, knowing he can’t take the corpse to his apartment, and lays it down gently, the body no longer encasing his friend’s soul. He stumbles back to his apartment building, holding his arms. He doesn’t come to work the next day, he’s skipping it and the rest of the week with his buddy Randy. Maybe the rest of the month. 


End file.
